The Tale of Daishiro and Makuroto Tezuka
by Daishiro-Makuroto12
Summary: Naruto story from different characters. My original characters. The story of twins fulfilling a legend. Daishiro light. Makuroto dark. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

*Note: some ideas for our story were originally from Akira0666 but were modified to fit our story and similar ideas but not intended to copyright!*

_Chapter 1-_ The Rare Mark

_Narrator-_

_On top of the infamous dragon mountain, home of all dragons, who were betrayed by shinobi and abandoned all hope of ever trusting ninja again. Until the prophecy of the eldest dragon was spoken "Yin and Yang, Dark and Light, Twins are born to face what's right, the dragons' seal holds their fate, until they arrive at the leaf gate, but beware the price this power holds, it will haunt your dreams, and make them real, until it makes you hear the awful screams..._

_*flashback*_

_Minato Taichi, the leader of the Taichi clan, has light brown hair that sticks up in weird ways. He wears black pants with a white tank top covered by an open cloak with sleeves ripped off and black sandals. Ami Taichi, the wife of Minato, has long blonde hair down to her waist. She wears a white skirt to her knees, a black tank top that stops before her abdomen and a white sweater with white sandals._

_Minato and Ami were loved and adored by the whole clan. The two of them were also very well trusted to lead their clan to greatness. The clan is in the middle of nowhere in the land of sound unaffiliated with any villages or non clan members._

Minato and Ami are relaxing caring for their newborn twins named Daishiro and Makuroto, when Ami notices a mark on Makuroto's left leg and Minato notices the same mark on Daishiro's right arm. "This mark looks like a dragon and this dragon looks like a tattoo," Ami said.

"They both have the tattoo sweetheart," Minato states obviously.

"Minato?!" Ami asks angrily, "When did you take them to a tattoo parlor?"

"W-w-what? I never took them I was about to ask you!"Minato says shocked moving towards anger.

"Well if neither of us took them then it must be a birthmark." Ami defensively objects.

_A few years later…_

Minato and Ami were walking with the boys to the park.

_Daishiro's point of view-_

Mom and Dad were talking while Makuroto and I were racing to the slide. We ended up going down at the same time and getting stuck halfway down the slide. Mom and Dad came over and pushed Makuroto in front of me and down the slide first. I got off the slide and ran to the monkey bars. We both then went to the swings. Mom pushed me while Dad walked away with Makuroto. He must have had to go to the bathroom. I wandered down by the river and started to skip rocks.

_Makuroto's point of view-_

I watched mom push Daishiro on the swings and got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. But it quickly diminished as my father put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to a deserted corner of the park. "Makuroto turn around, please."

"Why"? I asked.

"Just do as you're told". He instructed. I skeptically turned around and as I did, he put something around my neck. I tensed, but then relaxed when I looked down and saw what it was, "A necklace"?

"A special, necklace". He corrected. I examined it closer and found that it was the yin-yang symbol in the middle with a silver bead on each side. Suddenly I felt a strange rush of power.

"Wow! Wait, why did you give it to me? Why not Daishiro?" I asked

"The answer will come to you".

"Don't talk to me like a greeting card! Why don't you just tell me?"

"Aren't you full of questions today." He replied with a smirk. With a quick ruffle of my hair he walk back to the others leaving me standing there, confused.

_Three years later…._

_Daishiro's point of view-_

It was an average day in the clan. Makuroto and I were in a tree playing a game of shōgi when we both started seeing a thick smoke cloud overhead. Makuroto smacked the board away after he realized he was going to lose as I got up and climbed higher in the tree to see where the smoke was coming from. To my surprise I see the smoke coming from our house!

"Makuroto get over your loss and run home!" I shouted.

"Why Daishiro? I'm sure the fire warriors can handle the fire." Makuroto stated calmly.

"Because you idiot it is our house that's on fire!"I yell as I start to run home. Makuroto stood there a moment stunned then took off after me.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? You're the idiot for thinking I would run right away." Makuroto stated firmly.

We run all the way home to hear fighting going on inside while the building was burning down. I run in and start looking for Ryu (my pet red and black ferret). I find Ryu in his cage and open it. He crawls out and onto my shoulder. I then move to find my parents in their political room fighting strange…. Things…? They looked human, but had animal features… I scan the room looking for anyone I know and notice there are more creatures than there were politicians and found that a lot of them were dead… including Mom…

Makuroto started to run into the fight but I pulled him back out of the way and stood in front of him to get hit in the face by a flying kunai. Then Dad spotted us and gave me a grave look. "Daishiro, Makuroto! Get out of here and NEVER return!" he yelled.

I stood for a moment wondering when Makuroto caught up to me but then thought better of it as I noticed Dad take a brutal blow to the stomach and took off running with tears going down my cheeks.

_Makuroto's point of view-_

Daishiro and I were playing a game of shōgi up in a tree not too far from our house when I saw dark smoke rise over our heads. Before I could register that, I noticed that Daishiro was about to put me into "checkmate". Letting my temper get the best of me I smacked the board away, just as Daishiro got up to climb the tree higher. _Probably just getting a better look_ I thought, as he came back down he yelled, "Makuroto get over your loss and run home!"

"Why Daishiro? I'm sure the fire warriors can handle the fire." I stated calmly.

"Because you idiot it is our house that's on fire!"He yelled as he started to run home. I stood there a moment, stunned, and then took off after him.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? You're the idiot for thinking I would run right away." I stated firmly.

When we got to our house I stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the flames, but quickly snapped out of it when I saw Daishiro run into the house. _He's going after that stupid ferret isn't he? _I realized. I yelled for some water style users to dose the house before I tore after him. I found him standing still as a statue, watching the battle rage. I saw that not only were our opponents strong, but not entirely human! I scanned the room trying to make sense of what was happening when I saw her. My mother lying dead on the floor of our home, a home we shared many happy memories. I couldn't stop the tears as they ran down my cheeks. Then I felt a feeling I had never felt before, it was, rage. _I-I want them….. Dead…all of them!_

"Nooooo!" I screamed as I lunged forward to attack only to be grabbed by the collar and pulled back by Daishiro.

Dad spotted us and gave me a grave look. "Daishiro, Makuroto! Get out of here and NEVER return!" he yelled.

I was practically being dragged out by Daishiro, but before we left the last thing I saw was my father receiving a devastating blow to the stomach."Dad" I said weakly as I was pulled out of my home never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- _Wanderers

_Narrator-_

The two ran for as far as they could, trying to escape the nightmare. As of now Daishiro and Makuroto are 7 years old. They looked each other over for injuries. Daishiro has a gash running down the side of his face from his right temple missing his right eye down to a little off from his lips to the middle of his chin. He has snow white hair to white to look old. He wears a white tank top with a black long sleeve cloak open over it. The cloak goes to the middle of his shins. He wears black shorts that go a little past his knee with black sandals. Of course by now all his white now has red stains due to his gash. Surprisingly his eye color is gray and at times it looks like he is blind.

Makuroto has dark black hair and wears a black tank top with a white jacket open over top that has a black strip going down the sleeves. It stops a little past his waist; he has white shorts that stop at his knees with black sandals to match and bandages that cover most of his shins. He hates having to cover up his dragon tattoo on his left leg, but his father would always insist he did and he wasn't about to disobey him. And his eyes were a steely black, once filled with joy, now emotionless. Makuroto followed his brother, ignoring the numbness in his shoulder. Daishiro noticed the pensive look on his brother, but most of his attention was drawn to the bleeding gash close to his neck on his left side.

_Makuroto's point of view_

"Makuroto you're bleeding!" Daishiro screamed at me. I suddenly realized the intense pain in my shoulder as I grabbed it, regretting the decision even more. Just then I lose my strength and plummet from the tree we were racing across only to hit the ground. _Owww, this is just not my day! _I thought. Daishiro rushes over to me, "Makuroto, are you okay? Let me check you wound."

"I'm fine; you're such a worry wart". I replied

"No you are not. If you were alright you wouldn't have fallen!" he stated. _Why does always have to be right!_

"What about your face, are okay?" I asked, with a little too much concern.

"It's just scratch, let's look at you". He cleaned my wound and bandaged it. A little too roughly if you ask me, he ignored all my wincing.

"Let's get moving". He said

"Agreed".

_Daishiro's point of view-_

I am glad Makuroto gave up on my gash. If we don't make it to a village soon I might pass out and I can't do that to him now. We have been running for two days when we reach a village.

"Hey Makuroto, look a village, we made it!" I said as I jumped down from the tree.

"Finally!" Makuroto stated.

We walk through the gate to be stopped by two shinobi that looked familiar.

"Kotetsu? Izumo? Is that you guys?" I asked flatly.

"Huh? Who are they?" Kotetsu whispered to Izumo.

"…..They are the twins from that clan we discovered a few years back." Izumo whispered back with shock on his face. "What are you doing here Makuoto?" Izumo asked wondering if he got my name right.

"We are trying to find a place to stay. Our clan was attacked and we are the only survivors." I stated calmly. "By the way Izumo I'm Daishiro."

"Sorry Daishiro. It's been awhile." Izumo apologized.

"If you two want to live here you will have to take it up with the Hokage." Kotetsu added.

"Alright then I guess that's where we are headed then." I said.

"How about I escort you to the Hokage's building." Kotetsu stated not really asking.

With that we headed through the village straight to the Hokage. Kotetsu knocked on the door.

"Come in." a lady's voice said.

We stepped in and closed the door.

"Kotetsu? How can I help you?" She asked curious.

"Oh not me Lady Tsunade. These two."

Lady Tsunade, as her name appeared to be, peered around Kotetsu to see us clearly. I stepped forward to make it easier for her.

"Sorry for intruding Madame but my brother and I were wondering if we could stay in your village." I managed to say in the nicest way I could.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because ma'am our clan has been destroyed by weird creatures."

"What kind of weird creatures?"

"Half-human half-animal."

"Hmm. You two shall stay with Asuma Sarutobi." She stated.

"Ok."

As the conversation continued I started to get dizzy.

"I will notify him. For now why doesn't Kotetsu show you around … and stop by the hospital first." Tsunade informed us.

I only heard the first part of her sentence as I blacked out.

_Narrator-_

Kotetsu caught Daishiro as he started to fall as Tsunade finished her sentence. Kotetsu carried Daishiro while Makuroto followed. Kotetsu checked them both into the hospital to get their wounds checked out and healed.

_A few days later…_

Kotetsu checked them both out of the hospital because Asuma has been notified but is returning from a mission. So Kotetsu led the twins to meet their guardian at the main gate.

"Hello Kotetsu and Izumo I am finally home." A man with blackish blue hair and beard smoking a cigarette in a similar outfit as Izumo and Kotetsu said.

"Asuma! You're back!" Izumo and Kotetsu stated simultaneously.


End file.
